The Haunted
by FlowerPunkRocker1997
Summary: She won't let go...
1. Chapter 1

Haunted

Chapter One

'Forget something, Jess?' Ms Edmunds asked, starting the engine of her 1980's ford. Jess, who had been staring transfixed at Leslie's house, came back to reality. 'No, I'm good.' He said hurriedly. Ms Edmunds shrugged and she steered the car out of the driveway, leaving Jess's house, and Leslie's- behind.

Jess felt slightly guilty that he hadn't mentioned to invite Leslie. But he pushed it away with the exciting and utterly rare prospect at spending the whole day with his music teacher at the Art Gallery in Washington. He had an enormous crush on the pretty woman, and that was the reason why he didn't want Leslie tagging along.

'Leslie will understand. Besides, it's probably not her kind of thing. She'll probably think up an amazing story to tell me when I come back.' Jess convinced himself. Ms Edmunds engaged him in conversation, and Leslie disappeared from his mind.

'Where is he?' Leslie asked aloud, addressing the quiet forest. The creek's waters could be heard rushing along, like a loud musical note. She was sitting on the gnarled roots of the crap apple tree, swinging her legs and twisting a moist leaf through her fingers. PT, her beloved black and white dog, looked up from his sniffing of the undergrowth and barked.

Leslie smiled. She liked to pretend PT could talk. 'His dad might have just set him a long set of chores to do and he won't let him go until he's finished.' Leslie fell silent. She knew how incredibly hard Jack Aarons was on his son. It wasn't fair that Jess had to do all the work while his older sisters were perfectly capable of helping out once in a while.

She listened hard for the next three minutes for Jess. But it soon became evident that Jess was not coming any time soon, so she might as well enter Terabithia on her own.

'Come on, PT!' Leslie called, rising to her feet. PT came scampering to his mistress, and bounded around her feet as she walked to the bank, eager to go. His excitement became infectious and Leslie's tanned face cracked into a wide, beaming smile.

Terabithia…. Her kingdom, the place she had the freedom to be herself.

She picked up PT and nestled him firmly in the left side of her red jacket. She was careful to make sure he was secure, for the creek had swollen dangerously, and if he was to fall, he would surely drown. The very thought gave Leslie's shivers, because apart from Jess, PT was her best friend.

She jumped up onto the log, and almost slipped. The moss-covered bark was damp and slippery.

'The kingdom awaits us!' Leslie said regally, and using a long sturdy stick, she stood on her the tips of her laced boots, and pulled the enchanted rope towards her. As she positioned her hand above the higher knot and was to jump off, a sudden fear took hold of her soul.

Something's not right… but what is it? Leslie glanced around, trying to figure it out. Jess wasn't coming, that's for sure. Was it the rope, then? Leslie inspected the rope. It looked fine, if a little wet. Leslie decided she was just being silly.

After all, Queens weren't supposed to be scared of anything.

Leslie took a deep breath, preparing herself for the flight. She leant back, stretching the rope. She jumped, and swung.

The usual feeling of falling of a cliff then flying overwhelmed Leslie's senses. For the first time since they had found the rope on the crisp autumn day, she looked up and saw the glorious heavens above. Leslie laughed. Swinging on the rope was like sky-diving. It was so fast and exciting, but terrifying at the same time.

Then it happened.

The weakened rope could not bear to hold her weight anymore. The branch groaned, the rope stretched tight, and with it broke clean in half.

Leslie hadn't registered what was going on until she realized she was seeing water, not sky.

No!

Leslie was suddenly effulged in the icy, dark depths, and into Death's welcoming arms….


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted

Chapter Two

15 years later….

'She's a very kinky girl, the kind you don't take home to mother…' Anna Byle turned up the radio to full-blast, and sang along. Her singing was off-key and she didn't know half the words, but she didn't mind.

'Super Freak! Super Freak!' Her voice warbled, and she did a little jig as she waited the lights. An elderly man, in a small car, looked at her as though she was out of her mind. Anna smiled and waggled her fingers at him.

Soon, the lights turned green and Anna drove off, her station wagon rumbling along the dusty road.

As she drove, Anna took quick glances out the car window to admire the view. Although the small town had updated in the last few years, it still had the feeling of 'country', like it could have anywhere in the world. She passed the school, tall and red-bricked, with golden letters spelling the words 'Lark Creek Elementary' on the front gates. It was recess time, and the children were out playing. Anna caught a glimpse of a small dark-haired girl sitting on a branch of a tree, almost hidden by the layering of leaves.

'Abby Aarons, get down here!' A plump woman roared, running over. A crowd of interested children followed and there were shouts as they tried to convince Abby to climb down.

Anna chuckled and continued driving.

'Here we are!' she said, arriving at her destination, 'Pine Tree Drive' She turned off the radio and the engine, and hopped out.

It was exactly as she remembered when she had been there with the Real Estate Agent. It was a beautiful white farm house, with large trees in the garden and a front porch. Of course, it needed work. Weeds grew everywhere, making the garden look like a jungle. The house would have needed a fresh lick of paint too, and the railings would need to reconstruct. No wonder, it had been vacant since 2007, nearly 15 years ago. But once it was all done; Anna knew it would look beautiful.

She turned and saw the hired van parking behind the gutter. Two boys, named Cameron and Scott, climbed out. Cameron was short and stocky with a shock of red hair and Scott was tall and skinny, with black hair he grew long. They were here to help her unpack. She could have hired a real team, but she was doing them a good turn since they needed the money.

'Hello, boys!' Anna chirped. 'Ready to unpack?' Scott and Cameron grinned.

Scott unlocked the door of the van and soon they were carrying boxes. Anna fumbled around in her jeans pocket and got hold of the keys she had picked up. She pushed the key into the key-hole and revealed a cold, bare hallway. The unpacking took a very long time. Scott, while trying to connect the electricity, had somehow managed to get the cords all tied up in a knot, and Cameron while running down the hallway, slipped and fell against the door of the laundry, creating a great dent.

'Sorry, Miss! Didn't see where I was going!' Cam apologized, red in the face, rubbing his sore arm.

'That's OK, Cam I'm pretty sure there are plenty more dents around here, seeing as the house is so old.' Anna brushed aside his apology. She had grown up with four brothers, and she was quite used to boys making mess. She was very patient with them, even when they had put the red-velvety couch in the wrong spot in the small guest room, and it was heavy.

They finally finished Scott and Cam flopped down onto the chairs in the kitchen and wiped their forehead. Anna unearthed the kettle and made coffee, and passed around gingham biscuits she had made, which they eagerly accepted.

'It's a nice little place, isn't it?' said Scott, surveying the place. 'And there's a huge forest back around, be cool to go exploring and go for hikes.'

'Don't you have a creek, somewhere? It'd be awesome to go fishing there as well!' chimed in Cam.

'Yeah, I would like that. It's going to be such a nice change living out here in the country, after living so long in Arlington.' Anna smiled. She remembered the Real Estate Agent, how he was glad to have sold the house.

'A place of my own.' She whispered. Scott and Cam were engrossed in a conversation about something, so Anna went to push open the ornament doors.

The Golden Room.

It was probably the best looking room of the house, Anna thought. It was painted a luscious gold, and sunlight streamed in from the north windows, making the room glow. It was still a bit of mess, because Anna hadn't decided how she was going to decorate it, and she wanted to set about doing it when Scott and Cam weren't here. (No offense to the boys)

She sat down against the wall, gazing around. There was a mantelpiece, and nails in the walls where pictures would have once hanged. There was a fire-place, and Anna could almost see red and yellow flames dancing about and black smoke curling up the chimney. Now, it was just had traces of ash. She envisioned

Suddenly, a vision flashed across her mind.

'Hey, Mom!' A pretty girl with blonde hair called. She ran into the kitchen, dumping her bag onto the table. Behind her were a dark-haired boy, and a man, who was obviously her father.

'Hey, Leslie! Come on!' said Leslie's mother. She was up on a ladder, painting.

'Come on, we're on a mission.' Said her father, biting into an apple as they all walked in.

'This is my friend Jess. Can he help?' Leslie asked, motioning to the silent boy, her eyes shining. Leslie's mother climbed down the ladder and shook hands with him. It looked like Leslie had inherited her sparkle and energy. 'So you're the famous Jess!' she beamed. The boy, whose eyes wide with wonder said nothing. 'Leslie tells me you're good with a paint-brush.' Leslie smiled and handed her mother a paintbrush, which she handed to Jess. 'Why don't you get going? I want to get this wall finished, so when the sun sets, we can watch it catch fire.'

The scene fast-forwarded, and Anna could now hear music pumping, and the father and daughter dancing. There was a black and white dog, which barked loudly and ran circles around everyone's feet, excited. Leslie's father picked her up and swung her around. 'Dad!' she screeched, but she was laughing all the same.

Jess stood there, mesmerized by this happy, family scene.

'I don't know what made me see that.' Anna moaned, rubbing her fore-head. She blinked twice, trying to get rid of the itching sensation in her eyes.

'OK, Miss?' called Scott from the kitchen.

'I'm alright. Just muttering to myself.' She mumbled, trying to make sense of what she had seen.

Had the family really once lived here, in the past? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her again? Anna didn't know.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted

Chapter Three

Anna stood on the porch, as she watched the van drive away into the sunset. She was waving, although she was sure Cam and Scott could not see her any longer. She was sad to see them go, for she really was fond of them, and was grateful that they had helped her settle in her new home.

'I can't get over how beautiful this place is.' Anna whispered. She stood for a while, listening to the lingering sounds around her as day prepared to say goodbye to night. Soon, the sky would be sprinkled with stars, the neighborhood quiet. Not at all like Alrightion, the city in which Anna had lived in before.

Although she had causally told Cam and Scott it would be a nice change after living so many years in Alrightion, (She was in her late forties), but there was more to it. She had moved to the idyllic country town to escape the escalating violence on the streets, most of which occurred at night and around night-clubs. It seemed like every day their had been another attack, but no arrest, due to the dud justice legal system. Anna knew she couldn't stay in a city so fuelled with violence and crime, even though her family and friends lived there. But she had to do what was best for her. Her

Anna went inside, closing the door. She walked absent-mindedly to the kitchen, grabbing a apple and turning on the radio to listen to the news broadcast.

'Good Evening, and welcome to News of America. I'm your host, Matthew Spencer. Tonight, shocking evidence has been unearthed to learn that the daughter of a millionaire businessman-….'

The man's cheesy voice floated away, as Anna stared into the distance lost in her own thoughts.

Some part of her felt guilty, moving away. It was because of her 23 year old daughter, Jade. Even though Jade had supported her move. Jade had been the product of the relationship between Anna, and an old boyfriend. When he found out she was pregnant, he left her, refusing to help her. If it hadn't been the support and love of her family, Anna and Jade might not be where they were today. Anna had been a event planner, (for weddings and such), and was enjoying early retirement. Jade was in Uni and was studying music, a career she wanted to pursue. Anna was so proud of her daughter, and was sad that her father hadn't wanted to know her.

Flash Back:

Anna and Jade were having lunch in a café one sunny afternoon. Anna's normally happy features were sad.

'What's wrong, mom?' asked Jade, running her fingers through the long dark hair she had inherited from her grandmother.

Anna didn't know what to say. She didn't understand why these feelings were being rigged up again.

'Well,' she sighed, playing with her bread. 'I'm just thinking how sad it is that your father never wanted to know you. I don't even know where he is these days.'

Jade shrugged. She felt no longing for her father, since she had been showered with love from her mother and family, and since had made her father's rejection easier. If anything, it was his loss, not hers.

'Who cares?' she said, speaking her mind as always. 'We're better off without him.'

Jade was right. They were better without him.

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted after the long day.

Leslie…..

She couldn't get over what she had seen. Why on earth did she have a so-called 'vision' of a family she had never heard of before? She had never gotten one before, and was puzzled. She wasn't frightened, just curious to know what it meant.

'Maybe it just means nothing.' An inner voice told her. It was sharp and serious.

Anna decided to agree with it. It could have been nothing more then a silly day dream. Maybe the family did live there, once upon a time. She wondered if she was real, what Leslie would be doing. Even though the dances she had did in the living room was comical, Anna could see she had talent. Maybe she would've been a dancer.

'Stop thinking about her as though she's real.' Said the voice again.

How very wrong it was.

Because you see, Leslie Burke did exist, and her memory still lingers. But Anna wasn't to know that.

Later that Night….

'NO!'

Anna sat up straight in bed. She was gasping and her face was sweating. She had horrible nightmare, where she had been slowly drowning in a creek. She could still the cold sensation of the waters, her hound pounding painfully, her lungs screaming for air, her soul slipping away into the 'Other Side', the faint whisper of a girl laughing…..

'Oh, my god…' she spluttered, trying to catch her breath from the intensity of the dream. She reached out a shaking hand to reach for a wet cloth on her beside cabinet, and dabbed her forehead with it. She was still shaking furiously.

For the first time in a long time, Anna felt like crying. And before she knew it, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

'Who's there?!' Abby yelled her pulse racing. She had just woken up, and had a voice. She scanned the darkened room, but could see nothing.

'I won't hurt you. Even though I've been hurt.' Said the voice again, it was sweet and melodic. The six year old's nerves soothed. It was a comfort to listen to this kind, disembodied voice. It wouldn't hurt like the demons that haunted her nightmares.

'How did you get hurt?' she asked, wondering where this new dream would take her.

This made it angry.

As soon as the words slipped out, there was a flash of lightening outside the window, and the room was flooded with slivery light.

And there Abby could see the ghost of a 12 year old girl, the person who the sweet voice had belonged to. She was the picture of HELL. Her clothes were torn and drenched, her once golden hair now matted with dirt and blood. A large scar trailed from her forehead to behind her left ear.

Abby's screams echoed…..

'It's OK, Sweetie! It's OK!'

Abby awoke to see she was being shaken gently by her father, Jesse Aarons.

'Daddy!' Abby mourned, clutching her father's night-shirt. Her face was streaked with tears. 'I had a horrible dream! It was so real!!!'

Jesse's heart broke to see his darling daughter in such stress.

'It's OK, shush; everything's going to be all right, Abby.' He soothed, bringing the sobbing six year old into his lap. He p her damp tangle of honey-brown curls.

'Can you tell me what happened in your dream?'

Abby gasped and tried to speak. 'It, um, I well, it's but, oh…' she struggled to string together a few simple sentences.

'I'm sorry, Daddy. It's just too scary!'

'That's OK. Don't tell me about it. Sometimes dreams are just too scary to talk about.'

Anna nodded.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, and were not bored. I am not very good at writing SCARY stories but I will see where I go with this one. Comments, good or bad, are welcome.

PS: I'll be posting chapter 16 of FFL, very soon. : )

Stephy


End file.
